


Unusual Situation

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Crossover between The Mandalorian and Prospect, you get to have both space cowboys
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader/Ezra (Prospect), The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Unusual Situation

A muffled groan caught his attention as he flipped on the autopilot. Checked the controls and calculations as the stars sped up to whirl through the windscreen of his ship. His helmet turned as the second sound drifted up from the open hatch that led down to the cargo hold. He listened intently for a few seconds, but no other sounds followed.

The leather gloves on his hands unfurled from around the controls as he stood, reaching over and closing the pram so that the child could sleep without interruption. The shutters closed and Mando moved quietly to the ladder, years of practice made his footsteps light, even with the layers of Beskar he wore.

He stopped at the base of the ladder, frozen in shock at what was transpiring on the floor of his cargo hold. Y/N was sprawled naked with only a blanket beneath her on the unforgiving steel floor of the ship, Ezra’s face buried between her thighs as she shoved her fist in her mouth to muffle her sounds of pleasure.

********

He picked Ezra up on Esmos, a skughole planet on the Outer Rim. Not too many would approach their table, a Mandalorian spread along the back of the booth, but he had.

Under his helmet, Mando’s face had been frozen in shock. His eyes wide as he scanned the man in front of him.

He was distinctive. Brows that were low and could be heavy, instead raised high as he widened his eyes. Brown eyes, expressive that fit the curves of his face. The hawkish nose and the thin yet curved lips that were currently moving.

There were differences. The shockingly blonde patch of hair at his right temple and the scar that adorned his left cheek. Not that Mando didn’t have plenty of his own scars. But this man looked exactly like him.

While Mando sat stiff and silent, the man leaned down on the table and flirted with Y/N.

“I must say that I have never seen such a creature as exquisitely superb as you. And the cherub in your care is uniquely fascinating.” The man leaned down, a roguish grin on his face, highlighting the dimple that Mando also sported.

She blinked up at him, her eyes turning over to Mando, who remained still. She looked back at the man and cocked her head at him, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Who are you?”

The man bowed slightly, his right hand pressed to his chest. “Forgive my terrible manners, little Gem, my name is Ezra.” He looked at the two adults at the table. “If I may have the pleasure of your acquaintance?”

Y/N gave her name and then nodded at Mando. “The beskar covered one is Mando.”

Ezra’s eyes were curious as he looked over at him. “Ah yes, the fabled Mandalorians. I have heard grand tales of their illustrious ranks. Noble warriors. A religion, if I recall correctly.”

Mando didn’t say a word. Just watched as Ezra settled into the open seat in the booth and started talking to Y/N.

“Myself? I am merely a lonely _floater_.” Ezra answered Y/N’s question. “Unfortunately, I have had a string of bad luck it seems, in which I find myself lacking adequate transportation off of this forsaken planet.”

Mando immediately knew what the man was edging for. He wanted a ride.

They continued to talk as Mando watched. Ezra didn’t seem to mind that Mando didn’t engage, instead smiling at Y/N as he started telling grand tales of his adventures. He was apparently a prospector, a harvester. Y/N for her part, was intrigued. She seemed to like this man. Smiling at him and laughing at the observations of the very talkative man. She was flirting back.

That made Mando shift in his seat, watching her eyes roam over his face. The face that was also hidden under the beskar helm he wore. He needed to know if this man was somehow related to him.

“We can take you where you want to go.”

Both heads turned towards him. It was the first words he had spoken in the hour he had been sitting there.

Ezra’s grin was wide, the complete opposite of Y/N’s shocked face. “Well that is much appreciated, Mando. I knew that we were of kindred spirits when I first set sights on the lustrous armor that projects a sense of solitude.”

He nodded, even though he thought they were nothing alike, beside sharing the same face. “ _Let’s go._ ”

********

He was instantly hard under the layers of duraweave. She whimpered and writhed on the blanket. Ezra moaned into her cunt, his mouth opening wide as he seemingly bit into her like a jorgan fruit. One hand wrapped around her thigh and gripping it tight, the other groping at her tit as she arched into his touch.

“Magnificent” He muttered, pulling back to flatten his tongue and dip down, licking long and wet up her cunt. “Absolutely divine, a vintage unlike anything I’ve ever had the privilege of sampling.”

“ _Ezra_.” The word was drawn out, her eyes closed in pleasure as her hips jerked down against his face.

Mando hadn’t even taken a breath. His hands clenching in a fist as his entire body tightened with need.

He wanted her, and had for stands. Watching her spread out as Ezra lapped at her cunt was driving wicked thoughts in his head. It was voyeurism in its best form. _HIS_ face was buried in her cunt.

His visor zoomed in, narrowing his sight to just the two of them. His audio turned up all the way so he could hear every small sigh and groan that was made. His cock was harder than the beskar that protected him as she let out a little cry. 

Ezra pulled back and moved his hand from her breast, running two fingers up and down her soaked slit before pushing inside her. Y/N’s leg trembled and flinched as he pressed a kiss to her clit.

“How long have you pined for this _delicious_ cunt my armored friend?” Ezra asked, turning his head slowly towards the ladder and Mando. Y/N’s eyes shot open and her head whipped to the side to look at him. “How many stands have you imagined thrusting inside this tight pussy, dear tin man?

She moaned, his wrist twisting and he pumped his thick fingers into her before pulling them out and lifting them for Mando so see the thick cream spread on his digits. “Do you yearn for the tangy sweet nectar only this little gem can provide?”

The low groan from his modulator was covered by the sharp strikes of his boots against the steel floor of the Crest as he stomped towards them. Y/N’s eyes widened and Ezra’s narrowed as Mando’s knees hit the deck next to him, leather clad hand whipping out and grabbing the other man’s wrist. The two fingers that had been deep inside her body shoved under the helmet and Ezra choked out a gasp when he felt the Mandalorians tongue glide over the hills and shoals of his fingers.

The sound Mando made was sinful. His entire frame shuddered as he sampled the tangy arousal mixed with the salt from Ezra’s hand. He knew Y/N was watching him, her eyes fixed on Ezra’s hand under his helmet as he sucked his fingers clean. Her eyes shone with arousal.

He pulled the fingers from his mouth and released Ezra’s hand, the other man motioning towards Y/N’s head. “Sit down and _get drunk_ on the vision of her coming apart on my tongue.” Ezra taunts.

He leans down and swipes at her cunt with his tongue again, making her arch up, his fingers pulling her lips apart as he looks up at the helm man again. “I can see that you are practically aching with exigency. Vibrating with the delirious need to thrust deep inside this exquisite crevice and soak in the flood of your little gem’s elixir.”

Mando growled as he shifted. “Make her cum.”

Ezra’s grin was wicked with intent. “I have never noted a more _amenable_ order in all my disreputable years.”

He resisted the urge to palm his cock as he watched that face dive back into her. Enthusiastically devouring her. It was like he was watching himself, a live viewing of what he would look like buried in her cunt. The sharp nose bumped against her clit as he drove his tongue deep into her core.

It was pornographic beauty, watching her look down at the face between her thighs. Lust and pleasure swirling in her orbs as she reached down and buried her hand in the unruly locks of Ezra’s hair. Judging by the harsh grunt he gave, the tenacity that he sucked at her clit, she was tugging on the strands hard. His own scalp itched with the desire to feel her hands.

Her other hand reached for him. “ _Mando_.” She whimpered.

He shuddered, nearly coming in his trousers as the way she called his name. For a split second he believed it was his tongue lashing against her clit, Ezra looked up at him and winked. Pulling back to swallow the delicious nectar she was leaking.

“I do believe our little gem is equally enamored with you, my alloy clad warrior.” He mused before reattaching his lips to her clit.

“ _EZRA!_ ”

He hummed into her cunt. His lips pulled her clit into his mouth as he sucked on her like a hard candy, ripping her pleasure from her in a violent gratification.

Ezra hung onto her hips as she bucked up against his mouth. Her hand tightening around Mando’s as she came apart. Her body heaved and rocked as she sobbed out incoherents praises.

He pushed her past the point of pleasure, his tongue lashing at her clit as he drank the fruits of his labor. Her cum flooding his mouth and coating his chin.

Pulling away, he licks his lips and shuffles to his knees. The hand that was between her thighs, soaked with her slick wrapped around his hardened cock as he looked down at her blissed out form.

“Little Gem, I hate to leave you on the cliff of such a delicious high, but I do believe our friend over here has some ungratified chimeras that he would like to solicit our services in order to seek _satisfaction_.” He purrs, gesturing to Mando with his free hand.

“But…” She started to protest.

“Soon enough I will sink into the velveteen walls of your cunt to have you milk my cock of every drop I offer in sacrifice to your glorious body. For now, _indulge me_ , little gem. Our faceless friend has no doubt yearned for far longer than I have to find gratification in your figure.”

Her head turns to him. “Mando, fuck.” She tugs him closer. “Come here.”

He shuffled to his knees as Ezra moved. He ripped at his trousers, pulling his throbbing cock out. He was aching to sink into her as he smeared the precum that had built up on the tip around the blunt head of his cock. Spreading his thighs, he inched closer as lined up.

His visor was trained on her face when he pushed forward and filled her completely. Her face twists as she screams out, her hands clawing at his pauldrons as she flounders under him. He freezes, shaking at the feel of her tight cunt clamped down on him and terrified that he’s hurt her.

“Oh my dear gem. How _divine_ that cock must seem, stuffing every crevice of your passage with his length. Does it feel stupendous, gem? Makes you see the heavens?” Ezra has taken Mando’s place beside her, lazily stroking his cock while he looks upon them, a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he watches.

She whimpers, her eyes squeezed shut as she nods. His sigh of relief is not picked up by the modulator, but his hips pull back as he starts to jack hammer his cock into her relentlessly.

“You see my armored companion, our little gem is simply screaming in delight. No doubt reeling from the feel of that impressive and turgid length splitting open that delighted little cunt with the utmost enthusiasm.” Mando watches as Ezra’s pace fisting his cock increases to match his own harsh pace.

“I can surmise that you have been hiding in abeyance to sample the delicate little flower you’ve had in your company. For quite some time if your frantic pace is anything to go by.” Ezra pants out the last few words as his hips start to thrust up into his hand.

Mando growls, his hand reaching for her jaw as he pried it open. “Quit prattling and shove your cock in her mouth.” He grunts, his hips not faltering as he pulls her body up so her mouth is at an angle.

His doppelganger laughs delightedly as he throws Mando a coquettish grin. “My reticent friend, if you wish my ramblings to cease you would do better to shove that magnificent cock in _my_ _mouth_ , rather than the delectable cunt you are currently plundering.”

His groan is harsh, filtering through the filter in his helmet with a surprised gasp. He shakes his head and pushes harder into Y/N, making her scream out again as he caved in her cervix from the force of his thrust.

“Or you could shove it in here.” Mando says, tapping her chin again.

Y/N nods frantically. “Oh please, yes. I want you to fuck my mouth, Ezra. _Please_.” She whimpers at the idea.

Ezra’s eyes lit up, moving to where his cock hung over her face as he looked down at her. “Oh my delectable little minx, you wish to sample your essence from my rock hard cock? I must insist that you lick up every drop of your elixir, lest we regretfully waste any of that addictive essence. I, therefore, accept the kind invitation to experience the delightful warmth of your orifice.”

Mando watches her head tilted back more, her mouth starting to engulf the tip of Ezra’s cock. He hardened even more in her cunt at the sight. As much as he wanted, craved her, Ezra’s comment had thrilled him as well.

He knew they weren’t related, the DNA test that he had managed had told him that. He had found himself drawn to the perplexing harvester, even if he never shut up. His verbose and at times flirtatious manner towards Mando made him wonder if he was as… _open_ as he was appearing to be in terms of sexual attraction. He, himself, had several thoughts about _both_ of the people currently naked in front of him.

She was struggling. The angle wasn’t the best for her sucking his cock. Mando yanked her up, making her shriek as he quickly flipped her onto her stomach and hauled her to her knees before thrusting back into her. Her back arched at the way that his cock struck deep inside her.

Ezra smirked at him before pushing his cock against her lips. Mando pulled back and slammed his hips against her ass again, her mouth opening and forcing her onto the proffered prick.

She clenched around him, her cunt tightening as he rode her hard. Battering his cock into her tight walls that made her entire body jolt forward and take Ezra deeper.

He’d imagined her just like this countless times. On her knees, taking his cock and letting him fuck her as hard as he wanted. Ezra, that portion of his fantasy was newer. Watching her tongue glide along his cock, jaw opening wide to take him in, spit and his precum escaping the sides of her mouth. And his face. The way that his eyes fluttered shut, lower lip trembling as she deepthroats him, neck stretched and tense. Mando could see his own hand wrapped around that throat.

His chest rumbled in appreciation of the sight in front of him. His fingers dug into her hips as he shoved her forward, making her choke. “Let him know how much you enjoyed him licking that cunt.” He growled.

She mewled, eagerly listening to his command and bobbing on the length in her throat. Ezra grunted and rolled his hips into her, cocks pressing into her body on both sides in equal force. From the way her cunt spasmed, she loved it. His leather glove came up and she cried out when a sharp crack filled the cargo bay.

Ezra’s laugh was low, wicked and pulled at Mando’s stomach, making his cock twitch inside her. “She liked that, you _must_ give an encore.”

Another sharp crack filled the air and her own garbled moan made his hips stutter. He pushed her stomach down, making her contort, nearly folding her in half so her cunt and mouth tilted farther up. Her latched on her hips and shuffled over her, his cock drilling down into her now.

“Fuck.” Ezra started chanting curses. “Oh shit, _oh shit_ , _oh shit_. Little gem hold off. I wish to-”

Mando’s own laugh was dark, scrambled by the modulator. Apparently he was at loss for more eloquent words when he was about to blow his load.

She complied, letting him rip his cock from her throat as she started seizing up around his cock. The scream ripped from her throat as she collapsed down on the blanket, her head hitting the floor as she came.

“ _MANDO!_ ”

His breath caught as he pushed deep, grinding his hips into her ass. His cock emptying into her with a strangled moan.

He didn’t linger, pulling out quickly and spinning the blanket around. Panting and still on his knees as he saw Erza take his place and push into her cunt. He watched as her eyes rolled and fluttered as she clawed at the blanket.

Ezra hips slapped harshly against her ass as he fucked her. The loud sound and the squelching of his cock drilling in that cunt already filled with him made Mando’s softening cock twitch.

He looked down, his cock still dripping with his cum as it hung out of the fly of his pants. He reached down and wiped it on the tip of his finger and shoved it into her mouth as she moaned again, her lips wrapping around the leather. His cock twitched again.

“Gem.” Ezra moaned. “ _Oh fuck Gem_ , thats right. Milk my cock. I will gladly deposit every drop into this ensnaring chasm.

She shuddered, her body drawing up in pleasure again. Croaking out quietly as she mewled. Mando watched both of them, tucking himself away and falling back against a bulkhead to rest as he enjoyed them.

Ezra’s face when he came was expressive as he knew his own must be. His brows furrowed together as an almost pained look crossed over it. But he knew he was feeling pleasure, especially the way that he was biting his lower lip. Y/N’s eyes fluttered and her mouth opened in ecstasy. The perfect picture of gratification.

When he stilled, Ezra pulled out slowly from her body and gave a delighted chuckle as he looked down. “My dear, what a picture of lascivious decatance you are. Look at that cunt, creamy and _full_ of us.”

Mando’s cock twitched again as he ran a finger up her slit, scooping a dollop of their cum and popped in his mouth. His moan made his stomach clench.

“If you thought our little gem tasted divine, our combined affections are even more delectable.” Ezra said, swiping more onto his fingers and moving towards Mando.

He didn’t flinch or grab his hand when Ezra shoved his hand under his helmet. Instead opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers. Rolling his tongue around them and moaning at the taste. He was right, it was enough to make him want to rip off his helmet and bury his mouth in her cunt.

He watched as Ezra’s cock twitched as he cleaned his fingers off, his eyes flickering over to find Y/N’s eyes locked on them, lust burning in them again.

He wanted this. He realized. He wanted more of this. He didn’t want to drop Ezra off on some planet, never to be heard from again. He reluctantly released his fingers and pulled them gently from under his helm.

Ezra flopped down next to Y/N, caressing her gently. “So good to us.” He praised. “See, I was not mistaken in my notion that your Mando harbored affection for you.”

Mando’s head jerked up at that, noticing the distinct flush rising on Y/N’s cheeks. Suddenly it made sense. Being spread out in the cargo bay, not shutting themselves in a bunk. They wanted him to see, to join.

“Stay.”

Ezra’s head turned towards Mando, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Are you referring to me?”

He gave a slight nod.

Ezra turned back to Y/N. “Gem?”

Y/N nodded and gave a tired smile.

“Then it’s settled. I shall consider myself fortunate to be counted as a member of your crew.” Ezra said breezily, his hands still trailing over Y/N’s naked form.

“My helmet _must_ stay on….for now.” He warned. There were ways that he could remove it around them. But it was too soon to be thinking of something like that.

“An unnecessary caution, my faceless friend. I have discovered unforeseen delight in the act of plundering while being ravaged myself.” Ezra’s sly wink accompanies a wolfish grin. “I dare say we could enjoy all manner of wicked gratifications while still adhering to your Creed.”


End file.
